Monsoon of Life! Season 1
by Flora216
Summary: The after story of Monsuno where our heroes have got themselves jobs and live a normal life, well the comical kind of normal! There will be Comedy! Drama! Heartwarming moments! And Romance! This is the Monsoon of Life!
1. Third Time's The Charm!

**Hi Monsuno fans! I'm Flora216! This is my first big project as a fanfiction author and I mean big! Seasons and all! I do not own Monsuno! I do own any characters I'll make up along the way!** **And Abby is a character owned by Theanimekitty89 which she allowed me to use in this fic!** **So that's all! Enjoy the show!**

* * *

It was five years after the _Monsuno_ battles were over, and things had returned to their previous normal state as if _Monsuno_ had never influenced the world at all. Chase Suno decided to open up his very own restaurant named _'The Monsoon'_ in Westward City with his two best friends: Jinja as the waitress and Bren as the chef. The insides of the restaurant were mainly painted blue and bore the looks of any other restaurant with an open bar, tables, chairs and everything else a restaurant needed. Today was a special day because it was the grand opening of _The Monsoon_ and customers were bound to swarm in at any time!

Inside of the prepared restaurant, Chase was currently talking on the phone, his hair was the same only a little shaggier, wore a blue star printed long sleeved dress shirt, white jeans and black loafers shoes **(This is not his official outfit, it will be in the next chapter)**. "Hello? Can I speak with Mike?"

"You're speaking with him."

"Oh, hey Mike! Remember me? Chase Suno? Well, I want to invite you to the grand opening of my restaurant!"

"That's sounds great Chase, but I do have other plans for today. Bye." Mike hung up on Chase before he even had a chance to speak.

"Argh! It's the 5th time someone has hung up on me!" Chase said in frustration and Jinja came up to him with an unimpressed look. Jinja wore a simple white tank top, blue jeans that went down her knees with an apron tied around her waist and blue doll shoes and her was now tied down to a ponytail.

"I told you, didn't I? You need to talk to them like a real estate agent; you need to sell it!" Jinja said.

"Ah, I catch your drift," Chase replied and now dialed the same number from before.

"Hello?" Mike spoke again.

"Mike! Baby! How've you been doing? How's the wife and kids?"

"Fine, thank you!"

"Speaking of families, I know a great place for a family to hang out!"

"Really? Where?"

"It's called _The Monsoon_! A great little place with foods for all ages! From apple juice to apple cider! From chocolate cake to chocolate volcano soufflé! And the service there is _awesome_ , if I may say so!"

"It sounds like a blast! Where is it?"

"At Chestnut Baker Street 21! So, I'll see you there at seven p.m. with the family, right?"

"You bet! See you soon!"

"Bye!" Chase ended the call and gave himself a pat on the back for his performance.

"I said a real estate agent, not a-cheap-motel-in-Las-Vegas manager," Jinja deadpanned.

"But it worked, didn't it, Miss Smarty-pants? Now if you don't mind I have to call _your_ house."

"Why?"

"Because your family was the first place I called and the first ones that hung up on me when I tried to invite them earlier."

"Yeah, sounds like them alright," Jinja put a hand on her mouth to stifle her giggles.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Abby announced loudly as she came in through the doors. "Guess who's ready for the restaurant opening, babies!" Abby said, showing off her blue cocktail dress that revealed her legs with a matching set of high heels and hair that was styled to a side bun.

"Wow. Abby, you look gorgeous!" Jinja complimented.

"Original by yours truly! And can be bought at half price tomorrow in the stores in any set of color! And at a special discount today to BFF's!" Abby grinned.

"Thanks, Abby, but you know I don't wear this kind of stuff."

"Yeah, she never wears high heels unless she needs to reach something on the top shelf" Chase laughed, earning a punch in the shoulder by Jinja.

"Anyway, you're a little early for the party, Abby, but if you'd like, you can help out here while you wait."

"Sure, I don't mind." And just then did Beyal appear, coming in with a box of flowers that blinded his vision of what direction he was going. Beyal wore a dark blue long sleeved dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, beige jeans with a dark green flower shop apron around his waist and dark blue boat shoes and his hair was now is the same only longer and tied up to a small ponytail.

"Hello, Chase, Jinja, I got you the flowers that you wanted- ah!" Beyal bumped into Abby and the flower-boxes fell.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Beyal said as he went to pick up the box.

"Here, let me help you," Abby said as she bend down to pick up the flowers and they accidentally brushed their hands. Looking up to see each other faces, they looked at each other like it was _love at first sight_ , but then they realized that they were holding hands and quickly let go.

"Um, thank you for your help" Beyal thanked with a slight blush.

"N-No p-p-problem" Abby said, also blushing but showed off more as red as her hair.

"And _The Monsoon_ was the first place they met," Jinja teased lightly.

"Jinja!" Abby yelled out.

"Who is your friend, Jinja?" Beyal asked.

"My boy-crazy best friend, Abby."

" _Jinja!_ " Abby yelled out again, with steam coming out her ears.

"Abby, this is our friend who we have known for years, Beyal."

"Nice to meet you, Abby. Well, where do you what the flowers to be set?" Beyal asked, putting the box on the nearest table.

"Flowers? I didn't order any flowers" Chase said confused.

"I ordered them because boys don't know how to make a 'great place for a family'," Jinja teased.

"Oh _, ha-ha,_ do me a favor and warn me the next time you decide to cut down on our budget."

"Hilarious. You can set the flowers on the tables, Beyal."

"Alright then," Beyal said and went to work. As he was out of sight; Abby banged the counter where Chase and Jinja were behind.

"How come you never told me you have a hot friend in your group!?" Abby demanded.

"Because you're _boy-crazy_. Didn't I say that in your introduction just now?" Jinja continued to tease.

"Because _you didn't tell me_ , I couldn't control my blushing nature! Now he must think I'm crazy!"

"Not as crazy as Bren in the kitchen right now," Chase said, pointing to the kitchen.

"What do you mean?" Abby asked.

"I told him the menu for the grand opening but he wanted to make a main course to represent _The Monsoon_ and he's been in there ever since trying to make it," Chase explained.

"Maybe I can help Bren-Bren with that; I _am_ a fashion designer after all! Creativity is part of my job!" Abby said, glowing.

"Knock yourself out, you know the way," Chase said and Abby walked away to the kitchen.

"And speaking of fashion, what's with that shirt, Chase?" Jinja asked, pointing at shirt.

"What's wrong with it?" Chase asked, looking at his shirt.

"It screams _'I don't have a girlfriend that can tell me it's ugly'_ ," Jinja said jokingly.

"It's my lucky shirt; I wore it to every soccer game that the Japanese team played and they won!"

"Probably because the other team was distracted by your shirt."

"Very funny."

"Well, I'm off."

"Where're you going?"

"Just out, why do you ask?"

"Because you're my friend _and_ only waitress of this place who I happen to pay, so I want to know."

"And when will my boss actually pay me?"

"When I get back on my feet after buying the restaurant."

"So in other words; years."

"Damn right. So, where are you off to?"

"I'm going to vocational guidance."

"I'm sorry I asked, but why are you going to this thing again?"

"Because I don't plan to be your waitress for the rest of my life."

"But you're so good at bringing food, drinks and all with a smile. Only do that to the customers and not to yourself and you're a shoo-in!"

"Forget it." Jinja was about to walk out when Chase grabbed her wrist.

"I'm kidding! Come on, I'll help you with that. What do you want to be when you grow up?"

"An actress?" Jinja said a little unsure.

"Are you saying or asking?"

"I just have that dream in my head that I'm famous, walking down in Hollywood-"

"Judging _'You Think You Can Sing'_ " Chase cut Jinja off.

"I'm out of here," Jinja started to walk away again.

"If you want to be an actress then why are you going to a stupid guidance?"

"Because I don't know if it's my direction."

"There's the door; it's in your direction."

"Really? You had enough money for a door?"

"Yeah. At first I thought no doors would be better so everyone could get in and not get out, but then I'd need to stand all those people," Chase joked and Jinja giggled.

"Bye!" Jinja walked out and Chase looked at a list he made.

"Fifteen more to call? I don't think I can be so much 'Las Vegas manager' all day without killing myself," Chase sighed as he dialed the next number.

* * *

In the kitchen, Bren is seen with a chef's hat and a chef's outfit, looking at vegetables with an annoyed look.

"Come on! I'm stuck here all day and can't think of anything good to serve as a main course! For the love of God, just tell me what to do!" Bren yelled desperately at the vegetables.

"Hey, Bren-Bren!"

" _AHHHHHH_!" Bren fell down with a thud, thinking the vegetables had been talking to him, but as he looked up from the floor, he saw Abby and blushed heavily.

"Abby!?" Bren exclaimed as he quickly got up and dusted himself off, adjusting his hat and trying to act cool.

"What are you doing here?" Bren asked and Abby giggled in response.

"I heard you were having some trouble, so I came to see how I can help."

"Really? You want to help me?"

"Why not? We're friends, aren't we?"

"Yeah… _just_ friends…" Bren said sounding disappointed but quickly shook it off.

"Alright, then! Let's get to work!" Bren announced as he whipped up a spatula.

* * *

Dax is seen walking down the street outside in a black lawyer suit and his hair was now in a ponytail. Suddenly; he slipped on a banana peel and caused a chain reaction. A man with a latter knocked away a teen on a skateboard down the road and distracted a driver as he kept driving, just as a man's glasses fell off and was about to pick them up but didn't notice the car heading straight towards him!

"Okay, I got the charm for good luck and it's the last thing I had to get," Chase said, writing the item off the list and looked up at the road. He then saw a man who was about to be hit by a car!

"Hey, look out!" Chase ran towards the man and tackled him out of the way in time.

"Dude! Look where you're going!" Chase said as he and the man got up from the ground.

"I couldn't see because my glasses had fallen off and if it weren't for you, I'd be a goner! Oh, thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" the man said as he shook Chase's hand.

"No problem, just watch out next time," Chase tried to walk away but was caught by the man's strong handshake.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"Yeah, you said that already, Mister."

"Michel! Just call me Michel!"

"Chase, was nice saving your life."

"May God bless you because you know when a person saves another person-"

"-he becomes a great guy, no need to overdo it. I really need to go."

"But I need to repay you!"

"Really, there's no need."

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"Okay, let go of me, you nut!" Chase said as he was finally freed from Michel and ran for it, but Michel was hot on his trail.

"I must repay you for saving my life, Chase!"

"Just get away from me! That's what I need!"

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

" _AHHHHH_!" Chase screamed, running for his life and as far away from Michel as he could get.

* * *

Back in the kitchen, Bren and Abby finished the meals for the opening appetizers but only the main course remained as a big question mark.

"Argh! We've been cooking all day and nothing has come to my mind on what the main course will be!" Bren cried out in frustration. Abby tapped her chin in thought and a light bulb lit up in her head.

"How about using me as a model?"

"Come again?" Bren asked confused.

"When I have a lack of inspiration, I look at fashion models and think of what colors they'll look best in and that's how I did my dress today!"

"Hmm, you as a model for me?" Bren was lost deep thought with a goofy smile on his face but quickly snapped back to reality.

"Okay, let's do it!"

* * *

Switching over to Jinja's vocational guidance, she was waiting nervously for her interview to begin. Then came in her interviewer who was the man Chase had saved, Michel.

"Hello, sorry for the wait, I got a little distracted today," Michel apologized sheepishly as he sat by his desk.

"It's okay, I'm kind of nervous of this interview."

"But still you came and let your life be led by your decision," Michel was suddenly spacing out when he said the word _life_. "Jinja, what do you think of life?"

Jinja looked confused. "Depends on what you're referring to."

"Think about it. Two complete strangers meet out of nowhere. One person is in danger and the other person saves him from certain death."

"So, what's the question again?" Jinja asked now more confused.

"What would they say to each other if they met again?"

"Um, third time's the charm?" Jinja said unsure.

"Maybe… but who knows if they ever meet again… so that the person whose life was saved could ever thank him properly…" Michel said, deep in thought.

"Uh, beautiful story and all, but what does it have to do with my vocational guidance?"

"Philosophy!" Michel cried out of his thoughts.

"Excuse me?"

"Everything is a philosophy."

"You know what? I think it could be kind of interesting," Jinja smiled and shook Michel's hand. "Thank you."

"You are welcome," Michel said and while Jinja walked away, Michel was deep in thought again. "Chase…" and it was at that moment where Chase came and approached the secretary of the facility.

"Excuse me? I'm looking for a girl, Jinja Williams, ginger hair, blue eyes and freckles" Chase asked as Michel looked out his office window.

"Chase?" Michel gasped as Chase started freaking out.

"Michel!?" Chase yelled.

"Second time we meet!"

"Third time's the charm! Bye!" Chase ran away as Michel began following him.

* * *

Back at _The Monsoon_ , Jinja was back and setting up the tables as Dax came in, holding his side.

"Hey, Princess" Dax said and sat down.

"Hey Dax, what's with your side?"

"Fell on my ass over a stupid banana peel!" Dax exclaimed in frustration as Jinja laughed.

"Did the street cameras catch that? Because I want copies! Hahaha!"

"Shut it! By the way, why didn't _I_ get an invitation?"

"What?"

"To the opening tonight of the restaurant."

"What are you talking about? You're our friend; believe it or not but friends don't need invitations."

"Still would've been nice to get an invitation with a formal writing and a one of them fancy, sparkly ribbons."

"How do you know how the invitations look like?"

"I saw one on the doormat at the Forman's apartment."

"And why were you there?"

"The Forman's rented the apartment, which is technically mine because I'm the landlord of that building. They left and now I'm looking for a new client with a flyers I'm about to put up."

"How much is the rent?"

"2000 bucks in cash."

"No wonder they left."

"Suckers don't die, they just change, and I want my damn invitation," Dax demanded. Jinja pulled out an invitation.

"To Dax" Jinja spelled out as she wrote it down.

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Oh, right, your last name. The jackass," Jinja wrote and shoved the invitation at Dax before he left to put up his flyers.

Outside,

"What do you mean I can't stay in a hotel, dad?" a redheaded person spoke on his phone, revealing himself to be Alpha. Alpha now wears a red long sleeved dress shirt, black jeans and black loafer shoes with sunglasses usually on his head.

"Come on, school is about to start soon and with these high prices, you want me to find an apartment _right now_?" Alpha complained while Dax was putting up a flyer on a pole and walked away without Alpha noticing.

"Fine, I'll find an apartment! Geez!" Alpha said and hung up, turning around and to see Dax's flyer.

"Huh. Found one. Hmm, seems a little expensive but I'll have to think about it. I'm taking this so that no one else thinks of buying it too," Alpha ripped out the flyer and walked away with it in his pocket.

* * *

Back at _The Monsoon_ , Chase came in and saw Jinja.

"There you are, Jin! I was going to pick you up but you never showed up."

"Hey, Chase; great timing! I need to go to the local University!" Jinja said, grabbing her things.

"What? A university now? Today's the opening! You can't bail on me right now, Jinja!"

"Sorry, Chase, it's the last day to sign up and I need to go to a course."

"A course on what?"

"Philosophy."

"You're kidding, right? We already got Beyal with his mystic mambo jumbo, do we really need another one?"

"I am still here, Chase," Beyal said as he arranged the flowers next to Chase.

"Sorry, buddy," smiled Chase nervously.

"I can still work with you, you know," Jinja assured.

"No chance, I don't need a waitress who will ask _'coffee or no coffee ; that is the question'_ or _'is there life after eating a chicken breast'_ or _'I serve you pea soup therefore I live'_ ," Chase exaggerated.

"Well, I think it is great, Jinja" Beyal commented.

"Thanks, Beyal but I have to run," Jinja said, walking away.

"Don't you mean _where will I be running to_?" Chase joked.

"Shut up and change your shirt already," Jinja said and left.

"Oh, well, at least I'll get some peace and quiet." And that's when Michel came in.

"Chase!" Chase's eyes were big as plates after he heard that awfully familiar voice.

"Me and my big mouth," Chase muttered and he forced smiled at Michel.

"Michel!" Chase gritted his teeth while saying that.

"Third time!" Michel said.

"The charm" Beyal said, picking up the charm Chase brought and hung it on the wall.

"Massage?" Michel offered and Chase just sighed loudly.

Outside,

"Yeah, yeah dad, I'm still looking for an apartment," Alpha talked on his phone again, walking down the street when suddenly a strong gust of wind blew away the flyer.

"I'll call you back," Alpha hung up and chased after the flyer until a foot pinned the paper down to the ground. The foot belonged to Jinja and she picked up the flyer as Alpha approached her.

"I believe this is yours," Jinja said, handing over the flyer.

"Thanks," Alpha studied her face. "Jinja? Is that really you?"

Jinja now studied his face as well. "Alpha? No way! I haven't seen you for a long time!"

"Ditto!" they two shook hands.

"So what bring you here?"

"I'm going to take a course on philosophy at the local University."

"Really? So am I! Well, going to, anyway."

"If you'd like, I can walk with you to class."

"Yeah, I'd like that," Alpha nodded, and the two walked to the university together.

Back at _The Monsoon_ , Sebastian – Lieutenant Trey's nephew – came in. He is now 12, wore a red t-shirt with a picture of player console on it, wearing a white hood short sleeved jacket, cameo cargo pants and red sport sneakers.

"Hey, Chase!" Sebastian waved from the entrance.

"Hey, Sebastian! Thank God, you're here! You're like the sanest person in this crazy house!"

"What happened?"

"I saved some guy's life and now he's following me all day and won't leave me alone! It's just ' _Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!_ ' like a freaking cuckoo clock!" Chase explained as he rubbed his hands on his face in utter frustration.

"Is that the weird guy I saw peeping at your car just now?"

"His name is Michel and yes, I told him that I heard ticking in the back trunk and now he's checking to see if there's a time bomb in it."

"Well, if you want him off your back, don't you need to save _his_ life so the two of you will become even? Then he wouldn't be indebted to you anymore."

"Not a bad idea. Did you know, Sebastian, that ever since you became a teenager, you've also became a total genius too?"

* * *

Inside the University, Jinja was sitting through a lesson and looked about ready to fall asleep.

"Imagine that all the people in the world became a one big person and imagine that all the colas in the world become one big cola and now imagine that giant person drinking that giant cola," the lecturer explained to the class.

"That would have made one big honking burp, I bet," Jinja muttered to herself.

"Well, what do you think?" Alpha asked, sitting next to her. "They say he's the best lecturer."

"If making me fall asleep is his profession, then yes; he certainly is the best at what he does."

"If it's not interesting enough for you, then why did you come to learn philosophy?"

"I… I don't know… but you know what? You're right so I'm outta here," Jinja stood up and left the room.

"Well, it was nice seeing you," Alpha said but Jinja was long gone by then. He looked a little spaced out from the class as she left.

* * *

Meanwhile, Chase and Sebastian tried different ways to get Michel to get even with Chase and leave him be for good.

 **Attempt 1#: Poison**

Chase sat down by a table with Michel.

"I feel so honored that you finally want to hang out with me," Michel said excitedly.

"Yeah, especially because you insisted. Repeatedly," Chase forced a smile. "Man, but am I thirsty. I would kill for a drink."

Sebastian came in with a bottle that looked like a normal drink but was labeled 'poison'. "Here, Chase, your _special_ energy drink," Sebastian winked and walked away.

"Thank you, Sebastian. I think I'll drink it now," Chase pretended to be about to drink the bottle.

"Stop!" Michel shouted.

"What? Is something wrong? Is it the drink?"

"Maybe. I decided I'd try every food and drink for you to make sure it's safe," Michel grabbed the bottle and was about to drink it as well.

"No!" Chase slapped it out of Michel's hands. "What are you doing!? That's poisoned!"

"Really? Oh, Chase, thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Michel hugged Chase much to his dismay and saw Sebastian shrugging at him from afar.

 **Attempt 2#: Drowning**

Chase, Sebastian and Michel were at the pool.

"Man, I just love the pool! How about we go for a swim?" Sebastian suggested.

"Yeah, Sebastian! Let us!" Chase agreed and jumped to the pool and started to move around helplessly. "Help! I'm drowning!"

"Oh, no! Michel! Chase is drowning! You gotta save him!"

"I'm on it! Don't worry, Chase! Michel is coming to save you!" Michel jumped into the pool but he started to spasm in the water as well. "I forgot! I can't swim!" Michel was now the one really drowning. Chase and Sebastian just looked in disbelief at their bad luck.

"Are you freaking kidding me!?" Chase shouted and saved Michel, pulling him up to the surface.

"Oh, Chase, you're my guardian angel! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Michel now rapidly kissed Chase on the cheek as Chase tried to pry him off.

"Agh! Why the wet ones?"

 **Attempt 3#: Bomb**

Inside _The Monsoon_ , Chase was tied up loosely in a chair next to a bomb. "Help! SOS! Assistance!"

Sebastian led Michel to the restaurant. "Michel! There's a bomb! You need to save Chase quickly! And notice the **ON** and **OFF** switch!" Sebastian said, pointing at the sign on the bomb.

"Don't worry, I know what to do!" Michel got a hammer out of nowhere and was about to smash the bomb.

"Stop! Are you insane!?" Chase exclaimed.

"You're right! I'll shield you from the explosion with my body!"

"That's even worse! Here, let me!" Chase pulled out a hand and pulled the lever to **OFF**.

"Oh, Chase, you're my hero! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Michel hugged Chase again and Chase sighed.

"I just can't catch a break!"

* * *

Jinja came back to _The Monsoon_ and looked confusedly as a man polished Chase's shoes.

"And I'm all done, Chase! Anything else?" Michel asked hopefully.

"More things that I didn't even ask for? Nope, sorry."

"Well, I'm off in the meantime."

"Great, go. Now"

"Thank you again, Chase"

"Just go! Go! _Go!_ " Chase shouted and Michel left while Jinja came to his side.

"So, you got yourself a slave?"

"Not by my own choice _or_ my doing; I just saved the guy and now he's my 1# fan."

"Poor you."

"You wanna switch? I don't mind at all!"

"Relax, Chase."

"Sorry. So, how did it go at the course?"

"It wasn't for me and now I don't know what to do."

"You know what? I really don't believe in that guidance crap."

"I heard from Dax that it helped him to become a lawyer."

"It doesn't take a genius to figure that out; you just ask Dax how much 2+2 is and he'll answer _'how much you want it to be?_ ' Why don't you just follow your dream?"

"To be an actress?"

"Yeah, why not? I wanted to open a restaurant and look where we're sitting at now."

"You really think I can pull this off?"

"You bet! If I was a director, I'd take you."

"Why?"

"Because the director always nails his actresses."

"Thanks. That makes me feel so much better, you idiot."

"But seriously, you got the _IT_ -factor, Jin."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

"Okay, I'll do it! I'll be an actress!"

"That's my girl!" The two hugged.

"Well speaking of ' _it_ ', I'm going to check on how Bren and how Abby are handling things in the kitchen."

"Sure thing."

Jinja went into the kitchen just as Alpha came in.

"Excuse me? Does anyone know where Dax Daniels is?"

"Alpha?" Chase asked as he approached the customer.

"Suno? Why are you here?"

"This is my restaurant."

"Nice, man!" The two shook hands.

"Thanks, but what brings you here?"

"I wanted to see if I could rent an apartment nearby."

"Well, good luck with that. Dax is now a lawyer so he gambles on a higher class."

"Great, and hey; if you're here, is Jinja here too?" Alpha asked and Chase gave him a weird look.

"Uh, sure but not at the moment."

"Okay, then, tell her I said hi."

"Sure thing. Dax is upstairs on the third floor, first door on the left."

"Thanks." Alpha left again and Chase still had that weird look on his face.

In the kitchen,

"Hey, you guys, how's it- what are you _doing_?" Jinja asked confusedly as she saw Abby posing on the kitchen table while Bren was cutting vegetables and looking at her.

"I'm helping Bren-Bren with the main course," Abby spoke and posed again.

"So, what's with the modeling?"

"It's giving me inspiration on how to make the main course. Abby, move your a head a little to the left." Abby did as instructed. "Perfect!" Bren said and continued cutting.

"Okay, then, I'll leave you to your cooking process," Jinja said and walked out again. _I need to get normal friends._

* * *

The day stretched out till it became evening and not much later it became seven o'clock as well. _The Monsoon_ was now officially open. The place was packed and everyone was ready for a toast.

"May I have your attention, please!" Chase announced, fork clicking against a glass of water. "I am proud to announce as the owner of this fine restaurant, that _The Monsoon_ is officially open! Cheers!"

"Cheers!" And everyone took a sip with Michel of course checking Chase's drink.

"Anyway, it's means the world to me that you came knowing that there are no celebrities, just folks like you and me and friends gathered to have a nice meal together. And speaking of friends, let me introduce to you; my best friend and head chef, Bren!"

Bren and Abby exited the kitchen just as Chase had announced them, bringing a cart covered in a piece of cloth with them. "And we'd like to present to you the main course: _The Abby Salad_!" Bren said, revealing under the sheet a vegetable statue of Abby.

"The first person I want to try out this salad would be the owner, Chase!" Bren said, handing over the tray with the salad.

"I'm very honored," Chase accepted the tray and took out a fork. "I can't wait to see how it tastes."

"Wait!" Michel took a bite first. "Alright, it's safe."

"Okay, that's it!" Chase finally snapped. "I'm sick of you constantly clinging to me and 'protecting' me from zero danger! I tried all day to put myself in fake danger over and over so that we could become even and finally get you off my back!"

"You mean it was all an act until now?"

"Bingo!"

"Then, why didn't you just tell me?"

"I tried! Talking to you is like taking to that vegetable statue!"

"Hey!" Abby protested. "Don't insult myself!"

"If that what you want, then fine," Michel said at last.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! And now for the actual tasting!" Chase said and took a bite of the salad, when suddenly he started choking.

"Oh, my god! He's chocking!" Jinja panicked.

"What, _how!?_ " Abby and Bren exclaimed and examined the salad.

"Oh, crag! One of the uncrushed nuts must have gotten stuck in his throat!"

"Oh, I see! You're testing me, Chase! I get it!" Michel said, but Chase became a little bluer, proving that this was not a joke. Alpha and Dax came into the restaurant at that exact moment.

"Does someone here know the _Heimlich Maneuver_?" Beyal asked frantically.

"I do!" Alpha said, coming up behind Chase with his arms wrapped around midsection. He did the maneuver and the nut came out of him and by some bad joke, it landed in Michel's mouth and he began choking as well! **(Seriously, he's like a magnet to life dangers!)** Lucky a random person did the maneuver on him and got the nut out.

"You saved me! Oh, thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"No problem, man."

"Do you want me to give you a massage? A hug?"

"No need, really."

"Maybe a kiss on the cheek?"

"No, get away from me."

"But I'm in your debt!"

"Just get away!" the person ran out with Michel following him. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"Man, Alpha, you're a life saver! Saving me from chocking on a nut and getting rid of _that nut_ I had stuck to me all day," Chase thanked gratefully and the two shook hands.

"No problem, Suno."

"I see you two have met already," Jinja pointed out.

"And _we_ meet again, Jinja," Alpha smiled at her.

"You know what they say; _third time's the charm._ "

"So, Alpha's your new resident, Dax?" Chase asked.

"Nah, it didn't work out," Dax shrugged "Well, you can't get 'em all."

"So, do you work here or something?" Alpha asked.

"Yeah, I'm the waitress," Jinja said and Alpha's face lit up.

"Hey, Dax"

"What, mate?"

"Sign me up to the apartment. I just reconsidered" Alpha replied much to Jinja's confusion and Chase gave a weird look at them once more.

"Wow. Things just got a whole lot more interesting" Abby smirked a little.

* * *

 **And done! Oh the drama! And on the very first episode! Hope you like it and please don't forget to review the story! Flora216 out!**


	2. Operation Romeo and Juliet

**Hey guys! New chapter update! Read it and enjoy it!**

* * *

Abby is seen at the park, sitting on a bench wearing a yellow summer dress and her red hair braided with equally yellow daises. She looked very sad and sighed as Beyal suddenly came into view.

"Abby, are you alright?" Beyal asked, sitting down next to her.

"Yeah. I just have something on my mind, that's all"

"But you do look rather unhappy. What is wrong?" Beyal asked and Abby began to blush.

"Well, it's… it's…"

"Yes?"

"I really like you, Beyal!" Abby exclaimed fervently, the outburst making Beyal a little surprised.

"Oh, Abby . . . I feel the same way about you" Beyal spoke softly, reaching his hand out to hold hers.

"Really?" Abby asked, green eyes wide and blushing even more.

"Yes. I like you too, Abby" Beyal nodded, smiling. The two slowly began to lean in for a kiss, the wind blowing ever so slightly and surrounding trees rustling afar.

 **WHAM!**

"Huh?" Abby blinked, mind dazed and eyes staring into a palm in front of her face.

"Abby…" Jinja began, voice a little pissed off. "You're my friend alright, but I don't feel the same way!" she said a little agitated and shoved Abby away from her. The redhead fell down from her chair but quickly got up, gazing around with little orientation.

"Huh? Where am I?"

"You're in _The Monsoon_ and you were daydreaming. So tell me, what was it about?" Jinja asked with a raised brow while Abby blushed wildly under her questioning gaze.

"N-Nothing!"

"Yeah, right, as if. Come on, spill it!"

"Fine, but only in your ear," Abby replied and raised herself on her tiptoes to whisper into the ginger's ear. Jinja's eyes widened. "You and _Beyal_!?"

Bren was in the kitchen and while he heard Jinja yelling, he couldn't make out what she and Abby were specifically talking about due to the door being closed. "Did Jinja just say my name?" Bren said confusedly, looking out through the windows of the door.

Abby quickly closed Jinja's mouth with her hand before she could say more.

" _SHHHHH!"_

"Are you serious!?" Jinja whispered back, which sounded more like a hiss. "You two are _complete_ opposites! Nothing alike whatsoever!"

"I know! But…" Abby sighed, her voice taking in a daydreaming quality. "His eyes, his hair, _that_ _ass_ " Abby started to drool to the images in her head while Bren smiled and went back to his work. "She's talking about _me_? Oh, crag! Bren, your hopes were not in vain!"

Jinja snapped Abby out of it by snapping her finger in front of her.

"And he's a _monk_! He's not like the guys you've dated before!"

"I know! That's why he's so interesting that I just can't get him out of my mind! It's like he's Romeo and I'm Juliet!"

"Well, as I know you well enough to know, you'd have to tell him that soon or you'll explode" Abby blushed and looked away, her face as red as her hair.

"It's not that easy, you know"

"Yeah, sure. Just say you like him and be done with it, already!"

"Oh, like with you and Alpha?"

"Excuse me?"

"It's so obvious that you have a thing for each other, but you won't admit it and neither will he" Jinja blushed a little on that comment.

"We're just friends, that's all!"

"Mm-hm, sure you are" Abby said in a disbelieving tone.

"Shut up! And speaking of Romeo and Juliet, I need to practice"

"For what?"

"My acting course entrance exam! I told you like a thousand times! But _no_ you must have been dreaming of _Beyal_ while I was talking this whole time."

"Probably, yeah" Abby nodded dreamily and just then did Bren come up to the two girls.

"Hello, lady and _Jinja_ " Bren remarked and Jinja narrowed her eyes at him.

"You know, Bren; just remember that you're a _good_ cook but not an _irreplaceable_ cook," Jinja threatened and Bren gulped.

"Duly noted," Bren replied shakily and Jinja walked away with a huff.

"So, what are the details, Abby? I hear that you're crushing on somebody" Bren said, smoothly in a cool guy accent.

"Yeah, but I don't know how to tell him that I like him"

"Well, _I_ think you can tell him. I'm sure he likes you back"

"You think?"

"I know," Bren puckered up but Abby stood up and Bren fell flat on his face when he missed his target.

"You're right! I'll just tell him!" Abby said as if she had just had an epiphany, running out as Bren quickly rose up from the floor.

"Hey, don't run away, Abby!" Bren proceeded to run after her while Chase who was serving a customer, now wearing a short sleeved blue dress shirt, white jeans and black loafers **(that's he's official outfit)** saw the entire scene and looked utterly confused.

"Bren and Abby?" Chase shrugged. "Who would have thought?"

Back in the kitchen, Jinja and Sebastian were occupying the kitchen.

"But why do I have to stand on a chair?" Sebastian complained.

"I need to be used to an actor that's the same eye-level as me, so just stand still" Sebastian did as demanded, so much to his annoyance.

"O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo?" Jinja spoke.

"Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?" Sebastian replied.

"'Tis but thy name that is my enemy"

"My love!" Sebastian closed his eyes and puckered up.

"Okay, let's stop here"

"But _why?_ "

"I just want to start over"

"But what about the smooching?" Sebastian asked, making kissing noises with his lips.

"Maybe when you grow up a little, kiddo"

"But it's not a _real_ kiss; it's just acting in character"

"Sorry, sweetie" Jinja and exited the kitchen.

"Oh Romeo, that was such a wonderful fantasy" Sebastian muttered to himself.

In the meantime, Abby was spying on Beyal who was currently working at a flower shop. She was seeing through binoculars behind a tree and wearing a black cat suit and her hair was tied up in a high ponytail.

"Target spotted; operation 'Romeo and Juliet' is a go" Abby whispered and stealthily ran towards the store. Behind another tree was Bren who wearing an _actual_ black cat costume.

"Target spotted; operation 'Get Abby to say she likes me' is a go" Bren ran towards Abby but fell on his tail. He quickly got up and kept running despite this.

Abby climbed up the pipes and got on the roof in a matter of seconds. She looked for a way inside, but to her surprise it had no openings unless you'd dig a hole through the ceiling.

"Damn it! I need a new plan" Abby cursed and climbed down the other way of the roof. On the other side, Bren tried to climb up the same way as Abby, but just because he had a cat costume didn't meant he had cat powers too.

"Crag! I need a new plan!" Bren tried to safely get down on the ground but fell down. He was lying on his back, moaning in pain.

In _The Monsoon_ , Dax now arrived.

"Hey, lil' Suno"

"Yeah, Dax?"

"Have you seen my new so called resident, Alpha?"

"No. Why?"

"Just tell him that I'm looking for him and if he doesn't show up, he can forget all about the apartment"

"Sure thing, nothing would make me happier" Chase replied in an annoyed tone.

"Is lil' Suno perhaps jealous?" Dax asked slyly.

"What? Of _Alpha_?" Chase replied, with a skeptical eyebrow lift.

"You looked a little steamed when he looked at Jinja during the opening night the other day" Dax said teasingly and Chase blushed at that comment.

"I did not!"

"Whatever you say, man. Give me a BLT"

"Sorry, all out"

"What do you mean you're all out?"

"Bren ran off, so there's no food"

"Why?"

"He ran after Abby"

"No, why do you think that I care? I want my damn BLT. And you call this place a restaurant?"

"Why, you're just a walking, pure soul, aren't you, jackass?"

"At least I make business, dumbass. Just tell me when you see Alpha" Dax said and left the building. When the coast was clear, Alpha popped out from under the counter.

"Thanks, Chase"

"Hey, anyone who hates Dax is a friend of mine"

"You mind if I hang out for a bit? Maybe I can go talk to Jinja" Chase gave the redhead a weird look again.

"Sure…"

"Thanks" Alpha went into the kitchen and saw Jinja practicing all by herself.

"O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo?"

"Right here, my love!" Alpha teased as he came in through the doors.

"Why are you here?" Jinja asked, a little annoyed.

"You know every philosopher waits to be asked, _why are you here_?"

"What?" Jinja said, confused.

"When you ask why am I here?"

"What do you want from me, Alpha?" Jinja asked again, slowly losing her temper.

"Alright, I get the hint" Alpha said with his hands up in surrender.

"No hint; I'm specifically telling you that I'm working, so if you don't mind, get the hell out" Jinja replied, finger pointing towards the exit.

"Okay, then. Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?" Alpha quoted as he started to leave.

"Wait!" Jinja stopped Alpha in his tracks "You know Romeo and Juliet?" Jinja asked, hesitantly.

"By heart and backwards" Alpha replied and Jinja seemed impressed by that.

"And Romeo's parts?" Jinja continued to ask.

" _It is the east, and Juliet is the sun?_ Yeah, I know" Alpha said, unfazed.

"Coincidence that I just happen to need a partner to rehearse for an audition, so would you mind helping me out?" Jinja asked with a bit of hesitation but Alpha waited for her to say something a specific part.

"Please? You're not doing anything, anyways" Jinja said and Alpha looked mildly offended by that last comment.

"Just so you know; I've written poems, opened discussions online and developing new ideas, so that's kinda-"

"Like I said; _nothing_ " Jinja remarked and Alpha just glared at her.

Back at the flower shop, Abby was hiding in a pot of flowers.

"I'll just wait until they bring this pot inside and I'm in the store" she explained silently to herself.

A silent moment went by. "But I have been waiting for two hours straight, so I think I need another new plan" Abby's slender legs popped out from the pot and she walked away.

Out from the pot next to her, Bren's head popped up, huffing hard. "How could Abby breathe in these things? Well, I guess I should go after her." Bren stood up and fell on his face again. His legs weren't cooperating. "After I get the feeling back to my feet, that is…"

In the kitchen, Jinja and Alpha were rehearsing the parts from Jinja's script.

"What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun," Alpha said as Chase came in through the doors.

"No, this is _The Monsoon_ and this is my only waitress, Jinja. What's going on here? I'm pretty sure I bought a restaurant and not a freak show."

"Chase, I'm working," Jinja protested, a little irked that they'd been interrupted.

"Yes, as a _waitress._ That's why I hired you in the first place!"

"But there is literally no one here; it's a desert! I swear I saw a weed shrub rolling around just a second before!"

"It probably ran away from your performance"

"Chase, acting is no joke; its serious business" Alpha said, coming to Jinja's defense.

"Why are _you_ butting in?" Chase asked, clearly annoyed.

"Because I know this stuff from _Philosopho-drama_ "

"Philosopho-what?" asked Chase confused.

"It's like Philosophy, only with more drama" Alpha explained.

"Forget it, we'll just do it next time" Jinja sighed, a hand rubbing her forehead.

"Okay. And this time I'll bring costumes from the drama department. That'll really bring us into the Romeo and Juliet mood"

"Only acting in character" Jinja added.

"But of course. And by the way, if my landlord _D. Jackass_ asks, I was never here" Alpha said right before he left.

"Aren't you getting a little too friendly with Alpha, Jin?" Chase asked in a serious tone, arms crossed.

"Relax, we're only _acting_ ," Jinja dismissed but a smirk stretched across her lips. "Are you perhaps _jealous_ , Chase Suno?" Chase blushed once again at that same comment.

"I am not! And I happen to have a part for you to play too" Chase handed over a blouse. "A waitress who's going to clean the sticky tables while I pay the local flower shop a visit."

"Ooh. You got yourself a girlfriend, Romeo?" Jinja teased.

"Don't start and no. Apparently, Bren was found near the flower pots and the shop owner called me to pick him up."

"Why didn't they take him to the police?"

"Because I don't think sleeping near the flower pots is against the law just yet" Chase said right before walking out.

At the flower shop, Beyal went and brought tea to Bren who was sitting in a chair while his feet were seated on another chair.

"Are you any feeling better, Bren?"

"I think I can twitch my toes now, hehe…" Bren chuckled, showing his cat toes move a little. **(Yes, he is still wearing the suit)**

"Why were you sitting inside a flower pot for so long?"

"I was kinda following Abby around all day and my legs ended up giving out."

"Why did you follow-" Beyal was abruptly cut off by girl screams.

" _ **WOOOOAAAAAAHHHHHH!"**_ the two boys followed the sound of the voice as it got louder and looked above them to see the air-vent opening and out came a screaming Abby. She landed on Bren along with breaking the chair he was sitting on in the process. As the dust cleared around the three, Beyal stood shocked as he saw Abby above a flattened Bren.

"Ow! I knew I should've downloaded that air-vent-system app!" Abby complained, rubbing her head. She saw Beyal looking at her and she blushed bright pink.

"Oh, hey Beyal! I kinda got lost while I was on my way to the flower store…hehe…" Abby explained lamely, chuckling nervously.

"Uh… Abby…" Beyal started, pointing at the person beneath her and she gasped in shock.

"BREN-BREN!" Abby quickly got off of him "I'm so sorry! Are you okay!?" Abby asked in concern. Bren replied only with painful moans.

"It's okay, Abby… at least now I got the feeling back to my feet… hehe…" Bren drawled, completely out of it.

"May I ask why you were hurling through the air vent?" Beyal asked Abby, confused by this.

"Oh… um… I just wanted to come and visit you. Yeah, that's it…! " Abby said, nervously.

"Uh…and the front door was not an option?" said Beyal, now pointing at the door only a few feet away from them. Abby sweatdropped.

"Well, you know me! I love to make an entrance! Hahaha!" Abby gave a nervous but dismissive laugh.

"Sure?" Beyal said with a skeptical look. Abby sighed at that look.

"Okay! Okay! I actually came to tell you something" Abby elaborated, with her hands up in surrender.

"What is it, Abby?" Beyal asked, his expression softening. Abby gulped and flushed hard.

"I… I… I really like you, Beyal!" Abby exclaimed with her eyes shut. Beyal looked downright shocked and Bren woke up from his daze completely mortified.

"HUH!?" Bren shouted, shooting up from the floor.

"Well, I like you too, Abby" Beyal said. Stars started shined in Abby's eyes and cat ears practically popped out at this point while Bren growled, shooting daggers at Beyal.

"Really?" Abby breathed out, holding Beyal's hands tenderly with both her hands.

"Of course. We are friends, are we not?" Beyal smiled sweetly. Smashing glass was heard metaphorically, as the sound of Abby's heart shattering as she stood there staring, completely shocked. Bren on the other hand was skipping in joy and dancing around at Beyal's answer.

"YES!" Bren shouted to the sky as the currently happiest person in a cat suit. That's where Chase came in.

"Hey, Beyal, I came to pick up-" Chase said, until he looked at the scene where Abby was now brooding in a corner, Bren still squealing in joy and Beyal looked confused.

"Did I miss something?" Chase said, sweatdropped.

In _The Monsoon_ , the restaurant was now closed and Jinja was seen dressed as Juliet, sitting on the counter and Alpha dressed as Romeo kneeling before her.

"What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun"

"O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo?"

"Alpha!" Dax yelled from a distance away from the outside. Alpha quickly pulled down Jinja down the counter.

"If they do see thee, they will murder thee" Jinja whispered as Juliet.

"If I profane with my unworthiest hand this holy shrine, the gentle sin is this: My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand, to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss" Alpha replied just as softly as Romeo.

"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows in this, for saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss"

"Have not saint's lips and holy palmers too?"

"Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer"

"Alpha!" Dax repeated as he approached the door.

"O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do. They pray; grant thou, lest faith turn to despair"

"Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake"

"Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take…" Alpha and Jinja looked deeply into each other's eyes and swiftly kissed.

"Thus from my lips, by thine, my sin is purged" Alpha finished tenderly as they pulled away from one another.

Dax clapped his hands slowly at their performance, thus startling the two.

"Bravo, Romeo and Juliet. Especially the lips smacking part" Dax smirked.

"What do you want, Dax?" Alpha asked, a little annoyed.

"I want _you_ to pay up the rent in advance for a try out month. That'll be 2000 dollars in cash, excluding the tax value, mate"

"Dax the jackass" Alpha and Jinja answered in union.

Chase and Bren came in holding a 'lifeless' Abby by the shoulders.

"Come on, Abby! You've been like for the past five blocks! I think you can walk already!" Bren complained loudly, and the two of them stopped in their tracks seeing Dax and the dressed up Alpha and Jinja.

"Jin, when I said you can play a waitress while I'm gone, I meant a waitress from _this_ century" Chase commented.

"And I thought you were going to pick up Bren and not a stray black cat" Jinja retorted, examining Bren's costume.

"Well, I needed this to be a _cat_ burglar costume"

"Do you know what _cat burglar_ means?" Alpha asked, deadpanned.

"Apparently, I'm _the only one_ who does. I mean, can you see what I'm wearing?" Bren replied, showing off his costume.

"It would have been nice if you were three more things, Glasses" Dax said.

"What?"

"Being _a girl_ for one, two, you being cat woman and three, you working that costume" Dax grinned and Bren muttered silently to his mock.

Chase and Bren put down Abby on a chair and she banged her head on the counter due to her lack of will. "Anyways, I think Abby needs your help, Jin" Chase said.

"I'm off, then. I'll leave the two lovebirds alone" Dax smirked and left the restaurant. Chase gave Alpha and Jinja a blank look.

"What does he mean by that?" Chase asked with a skeptical eyebrow lift.

"Nothing. We were just acting in character and that's it" Jinja replied calmly.

"I better leave before Dax triples my rent. See you tomorrow" Alpha said, waved and then walked out as well.

"Okay, then. Bren and I are heading home," Chase tossed the keys at Jinja, which she caught "Close up after you and 'rag-doll-Abby' have talked out" That being said, he and Bren walked out.

 **Two dialogs at the same time now.**

Jinja kneeled down before Abby and Chase asked Bren outside on their way home.

"Okay, what happened?" they asked in union.

"I followed Beyal/Abby all day" Bren and Abby also said union.

"Why?" Jinja and Chase asked.

"Because you know I like him/her and I thought she/he liked me back" Abby and Bren said.

"So, what happened?" Chase and Jinja asked.

"I/Abby confessed to Beyal" Abby and Bren replied.

"And then?" Chase and Jinja asked.

"He/Beyal said that he liked me/Abby as a friend" Abby and Bren answered.

"Ohh, that must be tough for you/her" Chase and Jinja commented.

"I know… I'm so sad/happy!" Abby said sadly, and Bren in joy.

"But don't you think Beyal misunderstood?" Jinja and Chase added.

"What?" Abby and Bren said.

"He's a monk and still doesn't understand the modern world as we do, so when you/Abby said 'I like you', he must have thought of it in a friendly sort of way" Jinja and Chase explained. Abby started to look more alive and Bren more horrified.

"You think!?" Abby asked excitedly and Bren in horror.

"I'm sure," Chase and Jinja said.

"This is great/horrible!" Abby and Bren said.

"So, what are you gonna do?" Jinja and Chase said.

"If that's the case, I need to work harder!" Abby and Bren said.

"And that would be?" Jinja and Chase asked.

"To make Beyal/Abby love me!" Abby and Bren announced.

"Great, Abby/Bren…" Jinja and Chase sweatdropped.

"So, what about Alpha and you/Jinja?" Abby and Bren asked, and Jinja and Chase both looked very much confused.

"I don't know" Jinja and Chase replied, unsure.

* * *

 **Ohhhhhhh, I wonder what will happen in the next chapter! Stay tuned and don't forget to review! Flora216 out! ;)**


	3. Ring Around The Rosy

**Hey guys! New chapter update! Read it and enjoy it!**

* * *

The day went on as per usual and around ten p.m. _the Monsoon_ was closed for business. Inside the recently opened establishment, Chase is seen talking on the phone with someone.

"-some packs of spaghetti, butter, lettuce, bread and coffee" Chase said, rounding off a particularly long list of groceries to Jinja who was on the other side of the phone line.

"Jeez, what kind of culinary disaster are you trying to make at this hour?" Jinja complained, clearly annoyed whilst walking down the street with a blue jacket, black tank top underneath and skinny blue jeans.

"Oh, you're so funny. I know it's late but _I am_ running a restaurant here, so no food equals poor business" Chase replied, a smile growing on his lips as he heard Jinja groan on the other end.

"Alright, but you owe me big this time! And could you tell Alpha that because of my _so-called-boss,_ I'll have to cancel our meeting" she asked and Chase looked quite surprised at this.

"You and Alpha had plans?" Chase asked in a slightly suspicious tone.

"Oh, don't get all suspicious on me. I just needed him to rehearse for my audition, remember?" Jinja spoke defensively.

"Okay... I'll let him know" Chase said, still not sounding convinced. Jinja didn't mind.

"Okay, thanks!" Jinja thanked and hung up the phone. She then noticed a conspicuous poster on a pole and she approached it for a closer look.

"Wanted; a recent thief has robbed several supermarkets and restaurants of all of their money around this neighborhood. If seen, please contact the police" Jinja read aloud, looking at the photo of a man in his early 30's with bristly facial hair, black hair and grey eyes.

" _Please_ , he's barely a threat and it's not like I need to worry that _The Monsoon_ will get robbed with the way business is going. I bet he even mumbles while robbing too" Jinja smirked and continued walking towards the supermarket, not noticing the man from the photo was hiding behind a bush.

" _T-T-The Monsoon_ huh?" the thief repeated, standing up from the bush and dusting himself as he began walking towards the restaurant in question. "And I-I-I do not m-m-mumble when I r-r-rob!" he huffed.

At _The Monsoon_ , Bren and Chase were dressed and ready to leave.

"Hey, Chase, I forgot my cellphone today, so can I use the restaurant phone for a minute?" Bren asked, coming out from the kitchen wearing casual clothes; a lime green t-shirt, brown jeans and white loafers.

"Sorry, B, the place's phone bill was off the roof last month, so there are no long-distance calls. Only domestic calls" Chase replied, putting on his black jacket.

"Okay, I'll use the payphone down the street to call a cab, then" Bren said, while putting on his white coat.

"Yeah, sorry I can't drive you home today; I have to pick up Jinja from the supermarket after she finishes buying the groceries"

"Don't worry about it. See you tomorrow-" Bren was cut off by the front door slamming him in the face. The person causing this was Abby, wearing a black raincoat with colorful buttons on it, a rainbow belt, black boots and her red hair was loose around her shoulders. She was carrying luggage with her.

"Hey, Chase! Can I stay here for tonight? Okay, thanks!" Abby talked quickly while speed-walking to the kitchen but Chase grabbed her by the wrist before she could do so.

"Explanation, Abby" Chase demanded and Abby gave him an innocent smile.

"Okay, the boutique I work at has a _crazy sale_ tomorrow that starts earlier than usual"

"How early?" Chase asked with an eyebrow lift.

"Six a.m. in the morning!" Abby replied.

"Just to buy clothes?" Bren asked puzzled, adjusting his glasses and recovering from the door slam.

"There are lots of crazies out there and I can't be at the shop before eight at where I live, so can I stay here for the night? _Please?_ " Abby asked, using the puppy eyes face on Chase.

"Fine," Chase sighed. "But only for the night"

"Yay!" Abby squealed and hugged Chase tightly. "Thanks Chase! You won't even know I'm here!" she said and rushed to the kitchen.

"You know what, I think I'll stay too" Bren said, following Abby to the kitchen only to be grabbed by Chase by the wrist too.

"And _your_ explanation is?" Chase asked, now annoyed.

"Um, to guard the marshmallows?" Bren offered lamely. "You know how Abby loves marshmallows" he chuckled, nervously.

"Sorry, not good enough. Your consolation prize is sleeping at your _own_ house" Chase said while dragging Bren to the exit despite Bren's protests.

"Come on, Chase! When will Abby ever come stay here again?" Bren whined.

"If I wanted people to stay over, Bren, I would have bought a hotel! Go home!" Chase said and pushed Bren out the door. Just as he did, he heard a crash in the kitchen.

"Abby!?" Chase exclaimed and ran to the kitchen only to trip over a fabric roll. He quickly recovered and saw the kitchen turned into a mini fashion studio.

"Abby! What's going on!?" Chase yelled angrily and Abby popped out from a pile of clothes in the corner.

"Didn't I mention that I also need the kitchen to make the designs for tomorrow?" Abby asked sheepishly.

"No!" Chase answered in an annoyed tone.

"Oh… oops?" Abby smiled innocently.

"Abby-" Chase began but was caught off by the knocking of the front door.

"Bren!" Chase called and walked out of the kitchen and headed towards the door. "I told you to go home!" Chase said as he opened the door with Alpha standing outside.

"Well, my home is a few blocks ahead, so I'll be on my way once Jinja is ready to go" Alpha said causally as he entered.

"Well, you'll have to wait because she went out to buy in for the restaurant" Chase said, slamming the door behind him.

"At this hour? Don't you think you should have gone instead of her? She is a girl after all, Suno" Alpha said and Chase glared at him in pure annoyance.

"I don't have to answer you that, Alpha; it's now 10:30 p.m. and I need to pick up Jinja in an hour _and then_ I need to get back here and stay for a whole night. So, I suggest you not to get on my nerves unless you want to tied up to the nearest pole and wait for Jinja for as long as you want!" Chase yelled out loud.

"Somebody's cranky today," said Alpha holding his hands up in surrender.

"Sorry," Chase sighed. "I just found out that I have to babysit Abby all night so she won't turn this place to her own boutique. Speaking of which, I need to check up on her, wait here and I'll drive you and Jinja to your rehearsal" Chase said, walking to the kitchen.

"Sure thing, Suno" Alpha said and sat down on a table.

Outside, Bren is seen walking down the street, looking rather pissed.

"I can't believe that Chase! He knows I like Abby and still he throws me out! The nerve of that so called best friend!" Bren complained out loud.

"E-E-Excuse me?" the thief from the poster said. "D-D-Do you know where _T-T-The Monsoon_ is?"

"A few blocks ahead of you with a big sign, you can't miss it. But it's closed now," Bren said.

"I-I-It's okay, I can w-w-work with that" the thief smirked as he walked away and Bren looked confused for a moment but shrugged it off.

At the same time, Beyal's shift at the local flower shop had ended and was about to go home as well until Sebastian came up to him.

"Hey, Beyal," Sebastian waved at Beyal.

"Sebastian? What are you doing at this hour?" Beyal asked, slightly concerned.

"I know it's late but I forgot my backpack at _The Monsoon_ and I just remembered it when my friend wanted to copy my homework and he lives near your flower shop so I thought you could walk me to Chase's place," Sebastian explained.

"Why were you at a friend's house just now?" Beyal confused.

"We had a sleepover" Sebastian shrugged.

"A sleepover?" Beyal said, even more confused.

"It's when you with a friend or more hang out at night at each other's house and with pajamas. You and Team Core-Tech probably did it a lot, but with the crazy bad guys who were after you all the time, I bet it wasn't long or with pajamas."

"Oh. Alright. I will walk you to the restaurant but I am not sure it is open at this hour."

"That's okay. Thanks Beyal." Then the two started walking towards _The Monsoon_.

"And while we're going, perhaps you can also explain the homework copying as well," Beyal said, glaring at Sebastian who chuckled sheepishly.

Back at _The Monsoon_ , Abby was creating her designs as Chase watched, out of sheer boredom.

"So, what's so crazy about the sale tomorrow?" Chase said, boredly.

"It will have crazy clothes and accessories! You know; Lady Gaga style! Cotton candy dress! 10-inches high heel boots! And my personal favorite; a handcuff handbag!" Abby said, showing her designs much to Chase's disbelief.

"What kind of boutique do you work at?" Chase asked, mildly disturbed.

Outside the kitchen, Alpha was messing with his phone when suddenly the door creaked open. Alpha turned around and saw the thief peeking in.

"S-S-So this is T-T-The Monsoon? I w-w-would have thought it to be c-c-close by now" the thief said, looking around.

"May I help you with something?" Alpha inquired with a raised brow.

"Y-Y-Yeah," the thief proceeded to pull out a gun, pointing at Alpha who raised his hands up. "Give me a-a-all the money y-y-you have," the thief demanded.

"Uh, Chase! You have company!" Alpha called and Chase came out of the kitchen.

"What do you want-" Chase caught himself off and raised his hands when seeing the thief with a gun pointing at Chase now.

"What's going on here?" Chase asked, looking at Alpha who just shrugged.

"Y-Y-You have a f-f-friend with you?" the thief asked, looking nervous.

"Something like that," Chase and Alpha answered in union and then Abby came in too.

"What's going on?" Abby asked before she too raised her hands up as well when the gun was pointing at her. "I can't leave you alone for a minute now, can I?"

"T-T-There's more!?" the thief asked in panic. "D-D-Don't get me wrong, I'm a p-p-professional!"

"Sure thing" Chase said.

"You don't believe me!?"

"No, I just said sure thing!" Chase replied in defense.

"Where's t-t-the-"

"Cash register?" Alpha ended.

"Be quiet!"

"It's over there" Chase pointed towards the device.

"Be quiet or I-I-I'll-"

"Fire," Abby said.

"Yes, and s-s-stop finishing my-"

"Sentences" Chase said.

"QUIET!" the thief shouted and fired at the roof, thus shutting the three people up.

Outside, Bren found the payphone and dialed a number and as he waited, he was deep in thought.

 _That Chase throwing me out like that!_ _He gets to be with Abby while I'm outside getting a damn cab! Well, you know what? I'm going back in there whether he likes it or not!_

"Hello? Taxi service" an operator answered.

"I'm going to Abby!" Bren exclaimed fiercely and hung up the phone, running to _The Monsoon_.

Back at _The Monsoon_ , Chase, Abby and Alpha were sitting on the ground with their hands behind their heads.

"I-I-I'll be taking the-" the thief began.

"Phones" Alpha said.

"Yes and t-t-the-"

"Wallets" Abby continued.

"Yes and I-I-I'll be-"

"Off" Chase ended.

"Quiet!" the thief yelled and was heading out, but the door was slammed in his face when Dax came, wearing his PJ's.

"Are you nuts, Suno!? I have an important case tomorrow morning and I hear bangs at your place!?" Dax yelled and the three tried to silently point out that the thief was behind him "Don't you understand that I'll become very dangerous if I don't get enough sleep!?"

"Put your hands up, p-p-punk!" the thief said, pointing the gun at Dax's head. The lawyer raised his hands in surrender.

"Uh, Chase? Who's your mate?" Dax asked in a worried tone and Chase could only shrug when the thief pushed Dax on the ground along with the rest.

"Shut up! Y-Y-You-"

"Jackass?" Dax helped.

"Quiet! W-W-What am I going to d-d-do"

"With us?" Chase continued.

"Quiet!" the thief yelled and now Beyal and Sebastian came into the restaurant.

"Hello, Chase, why are you-" Beyal caught himself off and raised his hands up as did Sebastian when seeing the thief pointing a gun at them.

"Yo! Leave monkfish and mini-man out of it!" Dax yelled at the thief.

"Quiet! T-T-This is-"

"A stick-up," Chase said.

"Shut up! S-S-Sit down and g-g-give me your p-p-possessions!" the thief yelled even louder and Beyal and Sebastian complied.

"Now k-k-keep-"

"Calm?" Beyal asked politely.

"No! K-K-Keep-"

"Hold?" Sebastian suggested.

"No! K-K-Keep-"

"Quiet?" Alpha added.

"Quiet!" the thief yelled once more and then Bren proceeded to come in, passing the thief and the others as he went to the kitchen, much to the crowd's confusion.

"G-G-Get to the other r-r-room!" the thief ordered and walked into the kitchen.

In the kitchen:

"Hey, Abby! You here?" Bren called out as he came in, but it wasn't long before the others arrived as well.

"I'm right here, Bren-Bren!" Abby replied and the two hugged.

"Quiet!" the thief barked at them.

"What's going on?" Bren asked worriedly, putting his hands up.

"Quiet! W-W-What am I going to d-d-do-"

"With us?" Chase asked.

"Shut up!" the thief yelled.

"Stop pissing him off, Suno!" Dax yelled as well.

"W-W-What will I-" the thief paused and spotted Abby's handcuff handbag from earlier. He smirked.

"O-O-Okay everyone, f-f-form a circle and s-s-spin around," the others did so and the thief started to handcuff them together.

"Hey! It's my designed handbag, you jerk!" Abby exclaimed furiously.

"Quiet!"

"Abby, please be quiet," Beyal next to her requested.

"Okay, Beyal" Abby replied with a lovey-dovey tone. Bren looked pissed.

"Hey, thief! Handcuff me with the redhead too!" Bren said. The thief didn't care and did so.

"A-A-Alright!" the thief said as he finished handcuffing them.

Chase was handcuffed to Alpha, Alpha to Dax, Dax to Sebastian, Sebastian to Beyal, Beyal to Abby, Abby to Bren and Bren to Chase.

"I-I-I am talking a-a-all you phones and w-w-wallets and leaving you l-l-locked up in here" thief said, showing the key to the restaurant. "S-S-So have a g-g-good-"

"Night!" everyone in union ended in union.

"Quiet! B-B-Bye!" the thief said and left, slamming the door behind him.

"This is just freaking great!" Abby complained loudly. "How am I suppose to make my designs now!?"

"Abby, don't you see the situation we're in!?" Chase yelled. "We're locked in and handcuffed with no key!"

"Relax, Suno. I'm sure that when Jinja finishes the shopping and notice you not coming to get her, she'll come here" Alpha said.

* * *

Outside the store, Jinja came out with the groceries in her cart, but was suddenly ambushed by girls who were waiting outside Abby's workplace and they snatched the cart containing the food. Jinja recovered from the assault, cleaning the dust off of her.

"Animals!" Jinja shouted at them. "Now I need to buy them again!" she muttered and came back inside the store.

* * *

Back at _The Monsoon_ , it was soon midnight.

"Where is Jinja?" Sebastian asked.

"Maybe we should call the police" Beyal suggested.

"Good idea," Chase said. All of them squeezed in and came out of the kitchen and Bren grabbed the phone on the counter.

"Got it!" Bren said.

"Okay, everyone, spin!" Chase said and they spun around so that Chase was now in front of the counter.

"Where's the phone?" Chase asked.

"Right here," Bren said, still holding the phone.

"Well, hand it over, B!" Chase said in frustration and Bren handed the phone. Chase paused.

"Oh, crag!" Chase moaned.

"What's wrong?" Sebastian asked.

"I forgot I made the phone to have no long-distance calls. Only domestic ones" Chase said, realizing his mistake.

"Are you serious, Suno!?" Dax yelled.

"Of all times too!" Alpha complained.

"Well, sorry if one of the warnings of doing so didn't include _'It will attract thieves'_!" Chase replied.

"Fortune is not on our side, it seems" Beyal commented.

"I feel quite lucky" Abby smiled sweetly, clinging to Beyal.

"Me too" Bren smiled as well, clinging to Abby also.

"We should just wait and see if somebody calls here," Sebastian said. Everyone went silent and waited.

 **5 minutes later…**

Everyone stayed the same, waiting for the phone to ring.

"It is not working; there are too many negative energies" Beyal concluded. "Let us hold hands and form a circle of positive energy by thinking of the good times during our childhood"

"But I _am_ a child!" Sebastian pointed out.

"Shut up, Sebastian" Abby and Bren replied in union. Abby held Beyal's hand and Bren held Abby's hand, both smiling dreamily. A brief silence went by.

"I have to take a waz" Dax announced, breaking the silence and everyone looked at him at disgust and disbelief.

"Real positive, monk!" Alpha said, annoyed.

* * *

In the store, Jinja had once more collected all of her groceries in a cart again.

"Finally, now I can finish this and go home," Jinja turned around the corner and dropped her jaw as she saw the huge line to the cash register. "Are you kidding me!? How are there so many people at," Jinja looked at her watch. "-1:30 a.m.!?"

* * *

Back at _The Monsoon_.

"Are you done already, Dax?" Chase asked in frustration as he and the other were crammed next to the bathroom door.

"I can't, if you keep pressuring me!" Dax called out from the inside.

"Just get out already!" Abby complained.

"Fine!" Dax said, followed by the sound of a toilet flushing. He got out with Alpha.

" _You_ complained? I had to be in the same room with him!" Alpha said annoyingly, when the phone suddenly rang.

"The phone!" everyone exclaimed and came out of the kitchen. Bren grabbed the phone and answered it.

"Hello? Who? Sorry wrong number" Bren said and hung up much to the others' horror.

"NO!" everyone shouted and sighed heavily.

"Wait! I have a cellphone in my backpack!" Sebastian called out.

"What? Why didn't you say so!" Chase said and everyone went back to the kitchen.

"Seriously! I feel like it's a tennis court and we're the big lumpy tennis ball!" Abby whined as Sebastian searched his backpack.

"Got it!" Sebastian said, picking up his cellphone and giving it to Chase.

"Great! I'll call Jinja" Chase said and dialed the number.

"Hello?" Jinja answered.

"Jin! It's Chase! I-" Chase was hung up by the cellphone because of low battery.

"Of course…" Chase sighed and so did everyone else.

* * *

Outside, it was now 2:30 a.m., and the thief was walking down the street.

"I-I-It was not bad f-f-for hostage s-s-situation, but it was l-l-low on cash" the thief said as he looked at his stolen goods and then saw the supermarket that Jinja was currently inside.

"O-O-One one robbery w-w-wouldn't hurt" the thief said and he approached the store.

At the same time, it was Jinja's turn to checkout.

"Finally!" Jinja cheered but then her phone rang and she picked it up.

"Hello?" Jinja answered.

"Jin! It's Chase! I-" suddenly the phone hung up and Jinja looked confused.

"Geez, I'll be there in a minute! No need to remind me!" Jinja said, really annoyed and as she put the groceries on the checkout, the thief came in holding a gun.

"F-F-Freeze!" the thief said and everybody raised their hands expect Jinja who now went from annoyed to pissed.

"G-G-Give me all your money o-o-or-"

"You'll fire?" Jinja said.

"Yes! A-A-And-" the thief grabbed Jinja and pointed the gun at her head. "-the pretty girl w-w-won't get it!" Everyone gasped in shock and fear but Jinja on the other hand had her patience running on the last straw. She elbowed the thief the stomach, which made him grab his stomach in pain and drop the gun.

"Oh, _hell_ no. It's almost 3 a.m. in the morning and I've been stuck here for _hours!_ Been ambushed! _And_ had to wait for a damn hour to check out of here! And if you think I'm just quietly cooperate with your lame scheme, then here's my answer: _LIKE HELL_!" Jinja exclaimed and kicked the thief hardly in the balls **(Did I mention that Jinja's casual clothes included wedge heel up the ankle black boots with a sharp edge? Hehe ;) Yeah boys, OUCH!)** The thief let out a silent shriek and fell in defeat, holding his lower area with foam coming out of his mouth. The crowd cheered for Jinja and she turned to the checkout.

"I would like to checkout these, please," Jinja gave an innocent smile as if nothing had happened.

* * *

At _The Monsoon_ , it was now 3:30 a.m. In the restaurant, everyone sat and groaned in boredom.

"We are all together at night, we are friends and Dax is wearing a pajama. This is somewhat like a sleepover isn't it, Sebastian?" said Beyal and everyone looked at him annoyed.

"If it was on different situation, Beyal. Let's play a game or something!" Sebastian complained.

"How about _Ring around the Rosy_ in reverse?" Alpha suggested.

"Or play _Hide and Seek_ , you hide while I seek some sleep!" Chase retorted, clearly annoyed.

"But how? We are handcuffed, Chase" Beyal pointed out.

"Oh, don't remind me" Chase groaned.

"How about _Duck, Duck, Goose_?" Bren suggested.

"How do you play it?" Beyal asked.

"One of taps the other head while circling around saying 'duck' and the one he says 'goose' to has to catch the other before he takes his spot" Bren explained.

"Glasses, you definitely have a goose's brain," Dax muttered.

"Okay, I'll go first!" Bren said.

"No, Bren!" everyone protested as Bren stood up.

"Sit down, B!" Chase demanded and Bren did so with a huff.

"Just tried to pass the time" Bren mumbled.

"Oh, I know!" Abby said excitedly. "How about _Truth or Dare_?" Abby suggested and everyone shrugged in agreement with no better idea in mind. Abby took a bottle from Sebastian's backpack, spun it, and it stopped at Chase.

"Chase, truth or dare?" Abby asked.

"Dare," answered Chase.

"I dare you to kiss Dax on the cheek!" Abby grinned madly and earned ' _ohhhhh_ ' noises from the group.

"I meant truth!" Chase replied quickly.

"Okay, is it true that you like Jinja?" Abby smirked. Chase hesitated for a second and then did the dare, kissing Dax on the cheek.

"Yuck! Seriously!?" Dax whined, wiping his cheek. Now Chase spun the bottle and it stopped at Abby. She gulped.

"Abby, truth or dare?" Chase smirked.

"Truth!" Abby quickly answered.

"Which one do you truly like? Bren or Beyal?" Chase asked and Abby blushed hard. Bren had hopeful eyes.

"Dare! I meant dare!" Abby cried out and Bren sighed sadly.

"Alright. I dare _you_ to kiss the person on your right on the cheek!" Chase grinned. Abby saw that Bren was on her right and blushed a little.

"Fine!" Abby said in defeat and kissed Bren on the cheek. He blushed heavily with a goofy smile.

 _"I wouldn't mind dying now"_ Bren thought dreamily.

"Okay, my spin again!" Abby said and spun the bottle. It stopped at Alpha.

"Alpha, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Alpha answered.

"I dare you to kiss Chase on the cheek!" Alpha and Chase glanced at each other, both feeling equality awkward.

"Truth!" Alpha quickly changed his answer.

"Okay. Is it true that you and Jinja kissed under the counter from what I heard from Dax?" Abby giggled and everyone looked at him with interest and Chase with a suspicious one gaze.

"True…" Alpha spoke, quietly blushing.

"I knew it!" Abby squealed.

"You _what_!?" Chase exclaimed.

"It was only in character, I swear!" Alpha defended.

"And if someone _rapes_ you in a play, is it still _in character_!?" Chase exaggerated.

"Chase, please relax," Beyal said.

"Yeah, lil' Suno, what are you getting all jealous for?" Dax asked.

"I'm not jealous! I'm defending my friend! And your friend too!" Chase retorted hotly, and everyone glanced at each other.

"She _is_ our friend, Chase, but we don't overprotect her like you do," Sebastian said.

"We've just known each other since we were kids! Sorry if protecting her is a crime! Back me up here, B!"

"Sorry, Chase, you're alone on this one. I know Jinja as well as you do and believe me, she can protect herself just fine," Bren said.

"I know, but-" Chase was cut off by the door opening.

"Good night," a police officer said as he came in and everyone stood up in relief and joy.

"Oh, thank god! Officer, we-" Alpha started but was cut off by the officer.

"Have been making a riot all night! Complains were piling up at the station because of you, seven! You are hereby arrested for further investigation!"

"What?! But we wouldn't even be in this damn place if-" Dax started.

"Quiet or I'll put you in handcuffs!"

"Um, HELLO!" Abby said loudly, showing the handcuffs around their wrists.

"Don't give me sass, young lady! Come with me!" the officer said and dragged them away despite their protests.

At the police station, the group was now finally out of their handcuffs and in a police line-up, holding a number in front of themselves. Chase was 1, Alpha was 2, Bren was 3, Abby was 4, Beyal was 5, Dax was 6 and Sebastian was 7.

"Will you admit you made all the noise late at night?" the officer asked.

"NO!" everyone shouted, and just then was Jinja walking in with an officer who was holding the thief who had caused them all this trouble.

"Jinja?" Chase said, shocked. Jinja stopped in her tracks and looked at the group.

"Chase!?" Jinja replied, shocked as well.

"JINJA!" everyone now shouted and waved at her. The officers looked very confused.

"It must have been one hell of a night" Jinja said, as she waved back slowly at them.

* * *

 **Yeah, I really enjoyed making that chapter! Don't forget to review! Flora216 out! ;)**


End file.
